Family Don't End in Blood
by cheslie wentz
Summary: Hey, I decided to Start a new story just writing short clips from random moments of Sam and Dean's lives. First chapter is called "The text". Spoilers up to season 1. :) Enjoy, and thanks for reading!
1. The Text

_Hey Sammy, I know you are busy with school and everything but… _

Dean started to type into his phone. It was Sam's third year at Stanford. John and Dean had just been on a vampire hunt. Dean had gotten away with nothing more than a scratch, while John was in a hospital bed. He had multiple cuts and bruises along his face and a cast around his left leg. The doctors had said something else as well, something about him maybe not waking up again. Dean felt destroyed, he had already lost his mother, he couldn't lose his dad too. He could feel his eyes start to tear up. Quickly he deleted the sentence on his phone.

_Hey Sam, How are you? Dad and I just were on a hunt. I'm fine but dad,… _

the young man couldn't continue. He knew that his brother wouldn't answer him. At least with a text he would have the chance to read it, instead of seeing a bunch of missed calls. Dean couldn't just formulate his sentence though. Was he going to call his brother _Sam _or _Sammy_? Did he even want to be called _Sammy_ anymore? It didn't matter to Dean. To him his younger brother would always be _Little Sammy_, who he had raised, who came crying to him when he was scared of the thing in his closet, who he had to protect when their Dad left for days at a time. Again Dean deleted the sentence. _Hey, _he finally decided to write, no _Sam _or _Sammy, _just _Hey_. Dean couldn't believe it took him this long to write a text. For goodness sake, Sam was the sensitive guy, not Dean. He felt like a stupid 7th grade girl trying to write a text to a guy she liked. He shuddered at that thought. Again he deleted the sentence (or at least the start of it). Dean missed his brother so much, more than he would ever admit and with Sam being away at Stanford… the young man stopped that thought and forced himself to think of something else. How could he though, when all he was see was his father in a hospital bed and the person he loved the most, miles away.

_Hey Sam, Dad and I were just on a hunt. I'm fine, but Dad is in a hospital in South Dakota. The doctors don't know if he is going to wake up. So… We both miss you man, call if you need something, or want to visit. Dean_

That should do. Slowly Dean's finger hovered over the send sign. 'Ahhh, what the fudge?" He though and pressed send. He knew he wouldn't get answer, but that didn't really bother him. At least he told his brother. Suddenly the young man felt tired, no wonder actually since he hadn't slept in three days. Not much later he was asleep. After a little while his phone pinged _SAM _it read on the screen.


	2. The Idol

Sam was sitting on the side of the hospital bed staring at the young man lying on it. "Sammy?" A voice filled the silence. Sam turned around seeing his father standing in the door frame. "Come on, go get some sleep, I'll stay here."

The 14 year old gazed at his older brother, then looked back at John and in a determined voice answered "No, you can go. I am going to stay here with Dean." He turned around again to face his brother. John turned around and starting to walk away knowing that he wouldn't be able to change his son's mind. Sam loved his brother too much to be away from him when he was hurt. Silently he looked at Dean's face. There were cuts and bruises all over his face. Dean was always someone Sam looked up to. He was Sam's Idol. Slowly a tear made it down Sam's cheek. For him Dean was indestructible, of course there were always some cuts or bruises that came with the job, but nothing serious. Looking at Dean now, knowing that he might not ever wake up was unbearable for Sam. The little boy stood up and hugged his brother.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said. Then leaned over his brother and fell asleep. The 18 year old, woke up not much later, seeing his little brother asleep. Carefully he quickly ran his hand through Sam's hair and then through his own. He smiled at that action. He used to always do that when the two brothers were alone at home, it was a symbol which meant _I love you, I'm going to keep you save _and even though Dean's shoulder was throbbing with pain the older brother didn't feel anything. He just laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and fell asleep again.


End file.
